This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to thermal management in electronic devices.
Electronic devices include electronic components such as integrated circuits, displays, and other circuitry. During operation, these components may generate heat. For example, a wireless circuit in an electronic device may generate heat when performing wireless downloading operations. An electronic device with a display may generate heat when displaying content on the display.
Electronic devices may come into contact with the body of a user. Electronic devices may also contain temperature sensitive components and structures. If care is not taken, a device may overheat during operation, leading to a risk of damage to temperature sensitive components or the production of uncomfortably high temperatures where the device is contacting the body of the user. Some devices automatically cease operation if a temperature threshold is exceeded, but this type of abrupt shutdown of a device disrupts device functions and may create a significant inconvenience for a user.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide an electronic device with improved thermal management capabilities.